vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga
|-|Taiga= |-|WarGreymon= |-|Alphamon= Summary Taiga is the protagonist of the Digimon World Re:Digitize. He lives in the same building as Niko. He the 3rd highest ranked player of Digital Monster and he aims to get to first place. His user ID is "taigaisintogame". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-C, likely High 1-C | At least 1-C, likely High 1-C Name: Taiga | Digimaru Origin: Digimon World Re:Digitize Gender: Male Age: Around 12, 13 or 14 (Still in Middle School) Classification: Human, Tamer | Warrior/Dragon Man/Dragon Vaccine-Type Mega Level Digimon | Mega-Level Vaccine-Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: WarGreymon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite. Can shoot Missiles, Flight, Atmospheric, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Durability Negation (Great Tornado bypasses conventional physical defense), Regeneration Negation (At least Low-Godly. Destroyed various UlforceVeedramon copies, including their X forms. UlforceVeedramon's Ulforce is so fast and powerful that it can easily shrug off instantaneous deletion attacks), Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Can kill Abstracts, Resistance to Power Nullification and Existence Erasure. |-|Alphamon=All previous abilities, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate himself from Dexmon's Process 0 and Process F in which erases the Digicore. He also was able to regenerate himself even after his entire Digicore was given away), Earth Manipulation, Summoning, Sealing, Limited Spatial Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Slow, Time Stop, and Time Destruction. This can affect Immeasurables. Can also knock his opponents out of the flow of time with his attacks), Acausality (Type 1. Tanked a point blank timeline resetting attack by the Mother Eater with no real affect). He wields the Alpha InForce, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Memory Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Can share his abilities with others, Paralysis Inducement, Dimensional BFR, Can create Wormholes, Creation (Was able to create a Kimeramon to face the Digimon World: DS Protagonist), Resurrection (Brought Ouryumon back from non-existence), Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Alphamon along with the Cyber Sleuth cast are able to permanently kill Yggdrasil Aavatars), Can kill beings with Abstract Existence (Type 3), Information Manipulation via Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Can cut and break through dimensions, Resistance to Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Equal to other Royal Knights who should be able to resist Existence Erasing attacks from the Seven Great Demon Lords. As a holder of the X-Antibody Alphamon is naturally highly resistant to high levels of existence erasure that even as a Dorugoramon he was protected from Yggdrasil's System Erasure, even after Yggdrasil strengthened it), Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Complex Multiverse level (Fought Vitrium who was considered such a great threat that Yggdrasil summoned Dexmon to defeat it. Faced powerful clones of various Digimon such as the Royal Knights created by Yggdrasil as fodder enemies), likely High Complex Multiverse level (Defeated a Yggdrasil Avatar with help from Yuuya) | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Fought a weakened Lucemon Falldown Mode with the help of Titamon. After being given Rina's power, he defeated Lucemon Satan Mode while the it was heavily weakened by the Three Great Angels. Fought and defeated an Upgraded Yggdrasil Avatar with help from Alphamon, this yggdrasil avatar being said to be the most powerful enemy in the game putting equal or above Full Powered Lucemon SM.) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights such as Omegamon X and Gallantmon X.) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Re Digitize Lucemon and an upgraded Yggdrasil avatar, who are far superior to the likes of the X Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Complex Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | At least Complex Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked various attacks from a weakened Lucemon Falldown Mode, who easily killed Re Digitize Daemon with a single blow, as well as endure blows from Satan Mode who even while weakened should be far beyond it's previous form. Took hits from an upgraded yggdrasil avatar.) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary | | Multiversal+ (Can target an infinite number of points in space with the Alpha InForce) Standard Equipment: His Digivice | Dramon Killer Claws, The Brave Shield | The Holy Sword Gradalpha Intelligence: As the rank 3rd of Digital Monsters Taiga has great command over his Digimon, allowing it to face and defeat various opponents such as the Royal Knights, Seven Great Demon Lords and Yggdrasil. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. WarGreymon * Terra Force/Nova Force: (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. * Mega Claw: (Dramon Killer): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms, dealing tremendous damage to foes with the Dragon Attribute * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack bypasses physical durability. * Acceleration Boost: Causes his next attack to deal double damage. Alphamon *'Seiken Gradalpha:' Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul:' Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. It also appeared in Digimon D-Cyber, where it was shown to be a melee attack that purged Dexmon's essence and consciousness, shutting down all of its functions before sealing it within the fabric of the Digital World. This is in spite of the fact that Dexmon is explicitly stated to lack a soul in its official summary and was fusing with the Digital World itself during the events of the story. *'Alpha InForce:' Alphamon has access to this legendary Overdrive ability, allowing him to instantly replay the elapsed battle by manipulating causality. Thus he is able to return the state of the battle back to the beginning should he somehow be defeated and allowing him to learn from his previous battles. He is also able to use this ability offensively, instantly replaying his first attack an infinite number of times and target an infinite number of points in space in an instant, making it appear as if he felled his opponent in one blow and rendering his attacks virtually impossible to dodge. *'Mental Charge Field:' Boosts the power of Alphamon's Magic based attacks. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Key: Digimaru | Endgame Digimaru Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sword Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users